


Unexpected Bumps In the Road

by disfanatic10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Irondad & Spiderson, Morgan Stark is a little shit, Road Trip, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, but adorable still, carsickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfanatic10/pseuds/disfanatic10
Summary: Peter is super excited to go on a road trip with The Stark family and some of the other Avengers. But since it’s him, something has to go wrong.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Bruce Banner, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 93





	Unexpected Bumps In the Road

"Peter! They're here!" 

"Oh, shit," he muttered Under his breath as he looked at the half empty duffel bag sitting in the corner of his room. "I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled back as he started frantically grabbing clothes and chucking them into the bag. Thankfully most of his favorite clothes were already on top of his bed. He grabbed a sweatshirt from where it had been hanging on the closet door and threw it over himself. He put his suit and web shooters into his bag reluctantly. Last but not least, he made sure he had his phone and charger and some toiletries. He started to run out the door but paused. He was forgetting something, but what? 

Oh! His car sickness medication! He sprinted into the bathroom and grabbed the familiar bottle, taking two pills dry and tucking the rest into the side pocket of his backpack. He would be absolutely miserable if he didn't have that, and he did not want to spend the whole car ride to DC for the Cherry Blossom Festival with the Starks and a few other Avengers puking the whole time. 

He ran a brush through his mop of brown curls and took the stairs 3 at a time before skidding to a stop in the living room. "Geez, kid, you in a hurry or something?"

"Well I didn't want to keep you waiting!" Peter said excitedly. 

"Ok, kiddo," Mr. Stark laughed. "You would have kept us waiting less if you had packed the night before..." Peter blushed. He was hoping no one could tell that he had just thrown some stuff in a bag. 

Seeing his face, Tony just laughed. "You're fine, if I didn't have Pepper, I would never get anything packed. You ready?"

"Do you have your medication?" May asked. Tony gave her a quizzical look. "He gets horribly carsick," she explained. "And as you very well know, normal drugs don't work on him, so I had Bruce make him some extra-strength motion sickness pills."

"Ah, good idea." Tony nodded. "I've cleaned up plenty of puke in my time as a playboy, but the more we can avoid, the better." He winked at Peter, showing him that he really wouldn't care if Pete did puke, they would take care of him like they always did. 

"Bye, Pete! Larb you!" May said, hugging him. 

"Larb you too!" And then he was out the door, climbing into the expensive car. 

"Hi Petey!" He was greeted by Morgan excitedly. He greeted her back, as the six year old was basically his little sister. Pepper also turned around to give him a hug over the seats. 

Steve and Bruce came around to say hello as well, before climbing into the back. The six of them were all riding in one car, while Nat, Clint, Bucky, Sam, and Wanda rode in the other car.

They got on the road, and Tony turned the radio on. He first started to put on country, but loud cries of protest greeted him from every seat, so he stuck with classic rock. All was fine until about 2 hours in, when Peter started to get a headache. Morgan was getting cranky too, so Tony pulled off at a huge service plaza in New Jersey. Peter grabbed some food from the food court, figuring if he got some protein in his stomach, he'd be fine. When he came back to the car, he saw that Morgan was climbing on Bucky's leg. She seemed very happy, until Pepper came over and told her she had to get back in the car. Then she started screaming. 

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with Bucky!" Pepper groaned. They were trying to teach Morgan that she couldn't throw temper tantrums to get her way, but it was difficult not the spoil the usually sweet faced child. 

Trying to avoid a child meltdown only two hours into the trip, Bucky said, "I can come in your car and sit with her, I don't mind." Pepper looked like she was going to say no, but then she changed her mind. 

"That'd be great, actually. Peter can sit in the back with Steve and Bruce can switch over to the car you were in." They went back over to the car and explained the plan to Steve and Bruce. Steve agreed quickly, as he obviously wanted to spend time with Bucky, but Bruce was hesitant. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay in the car with Peter in case he gets sick?"

Peter looked at him. "I have the pills you made me and I already took some, so I'll be okay." He didn't really want to be babied during this trip, and his headache was probably just from Morgan's excited squeals whenever a song happened in Frozen, which she was watching with headphones on a Starkpad built into the back of the drivers seat. 

"Okay, then." Bruce still looked unsure. "If anything changes, just let me know." He said the last part to Tony, who gave him a wink and a salute. 

They got on the road again. Peter put in his earbuds and curled up against the ultra comfy seats. He slept for a little while, but when he woke up his stomach felt like the high seas. Steve saw his face and leaned in. "What's wrong?" He whispered. 

"I think my medication wore off. Can you hand me my bag?" 

"Hey, Buck, can you pass me Peter's duffel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"His medication wore off." When Pepper heard this, she turned around. 

"Pete, are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Peter barely managed to nod. Nausea was coming over him in waves, and he couldn't do anything. He knew he would never be able to take his medicine like this. Pepper knew it too, and told Tony to pull off at the exit they were approaching. 

As soon as the car stopped, Peter jumped out the door and vomited all over the ground. He kept heaving until nothing else would possibly come up. While he did this, Pepper came behind him and rubbed his back. "It's okay, baby. Get it all up." When he had finally finished, Tony handed him a bottle of water. 

"Here, Pete, drink this. Take really small sips."

Pete shook his head. He couldn't drink anything or he would throw up again. Tony knew what he was thinking and took Pepper's spot holding Peter's shoulders. He uncapped the bottle and gently placed it in Peter's shaking hands, then lifted it up to his lips, pouring a tiny amount. He waited a few seconds. Peter didn't hurl again, and he had to admit that the water did feel good on his burning throat. He drank a few more sips, and then handed the bottle back to Tony. "Do you feel any better?" Tony asked. 

"A little," Peter said. "I'm still nauseous though, but I don't think I'm going to throw up again. I don't know why the medicine didn't work, normally it takes longer to wear off."

"I think I might have an answer for that," Steve said, pulling out the bottle. "You got May's medicine, not your own. And I'm not positive about this, ask Bruce once he gets here, but I think it makes people vomit, not stops them from vomiting."

"Yeah, Steve's right," came Bruce's reply as he took the bottle. "How long was he vomiting for?" He asked Tony. 

"Probably almost ten minutes straight," Pepper replied. 

Bruce checked his watch. "You should probably be through the worst of it then, thankfully your body does burn through drugs fast. I can give you some actual anti-nausea medicine, and that'll help so we can keep driving."

Peter appreciated his matter of fact tone, and that they weren't going to try to cut the trip short on account of him throwing up. But he was still miserable. "I don't think I can keep any pills down right now." 

Bruce nodded, looking sorry. "I can inject it, I think that's the only way to help you feel better." 

Peter instantly shrunk into himself, but he knew it was the only option. He climbed into the backseat and laid his head in Steve's lap while the super soldier held his body still. Bruce took his arm and injected it without warning, sending Pete tensing up. "Oh shit!" He yelled. 

"Hey, language!" Cap warned as he helped Peter sit back up. 

Pepper also frowned at him with a look that said "I told you not to say that in front of Morgan."

Bruce looked apologetic. "Hey it's over now. We should be good to go. I'm going to come back in this car just in case." He sat in the seat Bucky had vacated. 

Morgan looked at Bruce, who she liked, but not as much as Bucky. And then, with the rebellious streak that all Starks possessed, she looked Tony dead in the eye, took her cup and threw it. "Shit!" She yelled, looking very pleased with herself. Peter started dying of laughter. Pepper looked mad for about half a second, but then she started laughing hilariously, which got everyone else laughing too. Morgan knew just what to do to make her brother feel better.


End file.
